Sepi yang Tak Abadi
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Sebab, yang abadi hanyalah sementara yang terus menerus dipertahankan. Apa yang dipertahankan Hinata bisa jadi hal yang tidak dia inginkan abadi di hidupnya. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sepi yang Tak Abadi**** ©D****.B. Winn**

**Rating : ****T**

**Genre : ****General; Friendship; Adventure**

**Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung; ****alur kecepetan; typo everywhere****; d.l.l**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please?**

**.**

**.**

**Sepi yang Tak Abadi**

Mengapa selalu disetir perencanaan jika hal-hal baik datang dari sebuah kebetulan? Sejenak, aku rehat dari perumpamaan dunia. Melihat ke langit, menyipitkan mata menatap sinar mentari yang begitu terik. Apakah ia kebetulan bersinar atau teriknya buah dari rencana-rencana abadi? Mataku rupanya sibuk mencari-cari objek lain untuk diamati. Botolku kosong melompong karena haus luar biasa. Entah haus keserakahan rencana atau penat menerima bertubi-tubi kebetulan.

Semak paku-pakuan terduduk sama diamnya denganku. Pohon-pohon besar bungkam, tidak berkutik meski diterjang sepoinya angin. Ada juga ilalang yang terselip di antara lebatnya hutan belantara. Ia satu-satunya tumbuhan yang tidak berhenti bergoyang. Tubuhnya mengeliuk sangat gemulai. Barangkali mencoba menggodaku yang sendiri saja meratapi nasib. Persis sama dengan dia. Sendiri.

"Nggak lanjut jalan, Ta?" temanku Matsuri menegur. Mungkin ia sudah bosan melihatku melamun sedari tadi.

"Masih capek, duluan saja," balasku.

Matsuri mengangguk. Kedua kakinya kembali menopang dua kali berat tubuhnya. _Carrier_ 60 liter di punggung alasannya. Matsuri mungkin gadis yang pendek. Tubuhnya pun mungil, berisi ala kadarnya. Tapi ia lebih sanggup menemui realita dibanding aku yang tinggi semampai sedikit berisi ini. Nyalinya besar, melampaui tinggi badannya. Semangatnya besar mengalahkan bobot badannya. Sementara aku, ransel sekolah saja tidak mampu kungkat lama-lama. Jalan sedikit saja sudah ngos-ngosan.

Matsuri sudah hilang di ujung jalan. Raganya habis dilahap tanjakan. Aku masih di sini. Masih mengumpulkan nyali sebelum kembali beradu dengan terjalnya jalan. Atensiku kembali pada sang ilalang. Ia masih asik berdendang, terus bergoyang menikmati hamparan sepi yang membumbui. Aku tersenyum kecut memperhatikan. Betapa ia menikmati hidup walau dikungkung sepi. Betapa ia bahagia meski tak berkawan. Bahwa ia mampu ada meski sendiri. Haruskah aku berserah juga pada sepi? Tidak meneteskan air mata pada sendiri yang tak berkesudahan?

Tak lama berselang, seorang anak kecil mencabut sang ilalang. Membawa ia bersamanya. Ternyata, sepi tidak abadi untuknya. Sang ilalang sudah sangat jauh. Sementara aku masih di sini saja. Masih menjeda diri. Toh, tidak ada tangan-tangan yang terulur untuk singgah menemani. Pada akhirnya aku harus mandiri, harus bisa berjalan sendiri. Mungkin rencana terbaik tetap berpegang pada kesendirian atau mungkin aku harus menunggui lebih sabar sepi yang kebetulan menemani untuk melepas diri dariku.

Matahari sudah mengurungkan sinarnya. Rupanya ia tidak berencana bersinar seharian penuh. Pun denganku yang tidak berencana mati di lahap malam. Aku kembali melangkah. Menyusuri tiap-tiap jalan setapak yang membelah. Kilauan lampu senter mulai dinyalakan banyak orang. Cahaya rembulan tidak sanggup menerangi jalan orang-orang yang tersesat di hidup sendiri macam aku. Beberapa orang pasti sudah sampai di lokasi tujuan termasuk Matsuri. Mereka berhasil menaklukkan medan sebelum gelap mengambil alih. Tekad baja memang selalu menerangi hidup orang-orang seperti mereka.

"Ah!"

Aku meringis tatkala kakiku salah berpijak pada batu licin saat akan menyeberangi anak sungai. Karena arus yang tidak bersahabat serta tubuhku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan, terjadilah tubrukan antara aku dan si anak sungai. Bajuku basah pastinya. Ponsel yang kupakai lampu _flash_nya menerangi jalanku hanyut entah kemana. Aku makin histeris dibuatnya.

"Hinataaa!" orang-orang di depanku kembali untuk menolong.

Sasuke yang paling dekat denganku dengan gesit membantuku bangkit. Sang pria rambut pantat ayam itu mengambil paksa ransel dari punggungku. Ia menyematnya di depan dada, menjaga agar tas itu baik-baik saja padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Aku yang dikuasai emosi karena perih disiksa alam melontarkan makian padanya.

"Nggak apa-apa apanya?! Kamu nggak liat saya jatuh kecebur? Nggak liat hp saja hilang? Nggak liat pakaian saya basah begini? Nggak liat tangan saya merah-merah!"

"Eh?" Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan aku malah menangis tidak tahu diri.

Masih menangis sesenggukan, aku ditandu Sasuke dan yang lainnya ke pinggir sungai. Ada yang sukarela jaketnya kupakai meredam dinginnya guyuran air di malam hari. Ada yang sukarela melepas sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sandal gunung miliknya. Ada yang sukarela menepuk pundakku untuk menguatkan.

"Kenapa nggak dari awal bilang sih kalau ngajarnya itu di sekolah terpencil? Kenapa nggak dari awal bilang kalau ke sana itu harus jalan sejauh ini?!"

Aku masih kesal. Bukan hanya kesal karena jatuh terpeleset. Lebih dari itu, aku marah karena diremehkan semesta. Tempo hari aku iseng mendaftar kegiatan mengajar siswa sekolah dasar. Setelah meyakinkan pewawancara bahwa orang tak berkawan sepertiku juga mampu mendapat tempat di hati anak-anak, aku harus mengelus dada karena lokasinya bukan sekolah elit di kota besar yang bisa ditempuh dengan mobil sedan ayah tapi harus menaklukkan gunung untuk bisa sampai. Sudah terlanjur. Mundur pun aku enggan. Masih diperjalanan saja aku sudah diejek alam mati-matian. Bagaimana saat sampai nanti? Mungkin rencanaku tiada artinya sama sekali. Orang lemah tak bermental sepertiku memang pantasnya di rumah saja. Terbesit kasur empuk untukku berpulang. Seketika aku rindu rumah.

"Mau pulang..." lirihku.

"Bentar lagi sampai kok." Ino mencoba menguatkan. Aku menggeleng, tidak ada gunanya menyemangati orang tak bersemangat macam aku.

"Iya, bentar lagi sampai nih. Udah dekat banget ini."

"Yuk jalan lagi."

Satu persatu dari mereka mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkas untuk membujukku. Untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak berkontribusi di hidup mereka. Tiap langkah, tiap usaha, aku selalu mereka abaikan. Lalu, untuk apa mengajakku sama-sama ke puncak?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hinata." Ino memelukku. Aku pasrah saja. Entah apa maksud kalimatnya.

"Pikirmu kau selalu sendiri, pikirmu orang lain tidak ada yang ingin jadi temanmu. Kau yang selalu menjauh betapa pun kami selalu mencoba mendekat. Kau salah selama ini. Kami ada. Selalu."

Perkataan Ino menghantar tremor sampai ke hatiku. Rasanya ada yang ngilu di sana. Ada kehangatan lain yang menjalar di tubuhku. Makin banyak tangan yang menumpuk memelukku. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Kali ini lebih deras. Bukan karena dikalahkan semesta tapi karena orang-orang tidak tahu diri ini. Ya, mereka tidak tahu diri bersedia memeluk orang macam aku. Tidak tahu diri karena ternyata mereka selalu membuka hati meski diabaikan olehku. Ternyata, akulah yang menarik diri dari realita. Bahwa akulah yang berserah pada sepi selama ini. Menganggap sendiri adalah teman satu-satunya. Niatku untuk pulang tersapukan. Aku memutuskan untuk terus berjalan bersama mereka. Meski canggung belum juga putus, meski enggan belum juga tuntas, bersama mereka langkahku terasa lebih ringan.

Ketika sampai di lokasi, benar saja bahwa alam masih menyimpan lelucon lain untukku. Aku berdiri memandangi sekolah yang dindingnya hanya sebuah terpal biru membentang. Tidak ada tegel untuk dipijak anak-anak. Hanya ada satu buah papan tulis untuk semua kelas. Mengapa tempat menuntut ilmu semiris ini penampakannya? Hatiku jelas teriris melihatnya.

Dua puluh tahun aku merasakan kemerdekaan. Sekolah berseragam lengkap, sepatu selalu mengkilap, dan tas selalu gonta-ganti. Gedung sekolahku pun mewah. Bertingkat-tingkat dengan fasilitas lengkap. Untuk ke sekolah aku bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah jalan kaki. Selalu ada ayah yang siap mengantar dengan mobil. Sementara di tempat ini, ada banyak orang yang belum mencicipi rasanya merdeka. Ada banyak anak yang belum mencicipi nikmatnya sarana sekolah.

Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir. Apalagi ketika anak-anak sekolah dasar yang kuajar mengaku bahagia atas kehadiran rombongan kami. Bagi mereka, kedatangan orang asing sangat menggembirakan. Dua guru yang sering sekali pamit tidak bisa mengajar jika punya kesibukan di kota tidak cukup memenuhi hasrat mereka untuk belajar setiap harinya.

Di tengah suasana haru biru, kutemukan sang ilalang. Ia telah menemukan tempat tinggal. Ia menetap di sanubari anak-anak. Ia ada dalam derap langkah jahil kaki-kaki mungil itu. Ia ada menjadi penghias candaan mereka. Ia tinggal untuk terus berlalu-lalang bersama asa yang terus membumbung ke angkasa. Ada harapnya, ada harap anak-anak itu, ada harap semesta atas mereka. Aku tersenyum. Ternyata alam tidak mengejek orang lemah macam aku. Ia hanya membuka diri padaku. Bahwa darinya, aku bisa belajar banyak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana yang teramat tidak jelas ini wkwk, Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw. ****Saya mohon maaf atas**** judul yang sangat tidak sesuai,**** semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak****, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya****. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**** Jejak dari kalian sangat membahagiakan. Salam.**


End file.
